


nightmares

by Nicoforlife



Series: time is kind to only one [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: his mind is cruel
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: time is kind to only one [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919962
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this ones stupid short ngl

Charles kept the nightmares away. This was a new semi fact. Though Time was kind to him, his own mind found it fun to torment him with what Time had fixed, things that never had been and never would be but Henry had seen. He grew up with the nightmares, his mind latching onto anything it could to torment him. He had grown used to it; to waking up with a thud as he hit the floor from thrashing, throat sore from the high pitched keening he did when he was in distress, Time a thick syrup that made moving slow as he laid there and breathed, Time rushing back from a stand still as Charles’ voice called from the hallway, asking if he was okay. He didn't know how to answer that, Time knew him better than he did at times and it always slowed when he was upset, so why was it flowing normally as his heart still pounded in his chest and his mind scrambled to play catch up. That night, when Charles ended up helping him calm down, he found he liked it more than calming down with Time slowed around him. He ended up passing out against Charles' shoulder and having the first peaceful sleep in years. 

After that, he ended up making a habit of sneaking into Charles' room to catch some sleep after he woke up from nightmares, Charles didn't mind the few times Henry woke him up. But at times he woke up Charles with his equivalent of screams. Apparently, the high pitched keens where hard to sleep through for the simple fact that Charles was so used to only hearing them when Henry was badly injured. 

But then there was the issue of having friends; they worried, and Charles was no exception. Ellie was already in bed that night; the two of them were preparing to head off to their rooms when Charles asked.

“You don't have to answer, but uh, what are your nightmares about?” 

Henry glanced at him, startled by the sudden question. He blinked a few times as Time slowed to its normal speed, and motioned for Charles to repeat himself, actually listening now. 

“What are your nightmares about? You don't have to answer, it's just that you always look like you’re in so much pain when you have them and it worries me, you know?”

Henry tilted his head at that, signing ‘The wrong choices, I guess, all the times I've failed.’

“Right, the time thing.” It wasn't said with dismissive doubt, just with an embarrassed realisation, causing Henry to smile.

“Uh, you can head to bed with me if you want? We both know you'll end up there anyway.” 

At that Henry's mind stuttered before he nodded, he would enjoy that.


End file.
